Automatic detection processes can be used to detect objects in an image and can be a powerful tool. For example, a face detection process can detect faces of people in an image. With digital cameras becoming increasingly popular, more and more digital images are being created. However, as a user's collection of images grows, it becomes increasingly difficult to manage the collection. Face detection technology and other automatic detection processes generate data using the images that are processed. It may be useful to leverage the data generated during an automatic detection process to assist in managing a collection of images.